Brian Jacques 1999 Chat
Note: The following transcript came from the Redwall.org archives. On January 3rd, 1999, for the first time ever, Brian Jacques chatted on the internet. He visited Retto's Courtyard, the Redwall Club's chat room. Below is a transcript of the chat he had with 36 members of the Redwall Club. You may recognize one of those members as Snowfur. It was an open forum style chat, which turned out to be both spontaneous and chaotic, moderation was attempted by David Lindsay. To properly read the chat, scroll all the way down and move up. Brian says: Thanks for coming everyone I have to go now. I hope to meet some of you in the coming weeks EULALIIIIIAAAAA!!!!!! BRIAN Dewdrop says: Quick question! Do you plan on writing any more books after Lord Brocktree? Friar Bellows says: Thank you Mr. Jacques for coming. I enjoyed it very much. Gareth says: Bye Stryk Redkite says: Bye Brian hope to see you later :) Barkstripe says: Thanks for coming, Mr. Jacques! Hope you feel better! Deirdre Mactalon waves. "Thanks for chatting with us Mr. Jacques!" Old Matthias says: Bye Mr. Jaques Speedwell says: Bye Brian! Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: Bye Brian!!!!! Retto says: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks a ton Mr. Jacques!!!!! Catkin says: Bye Snowfur says: Bye! Thanks for coming, Brian! Get well soon! Abbela says: Bye! It was GREAT talking with you! :) ::silly squirrel Abbela wavies:: Vanguard says: Come back again soon Brian! *waves and is sad and happy* Barkstripe says: Shoot. Dind't even learn anything about A Redwall Winters Tale. Dewdrop says: What? Brian says: Retto , They are not related in My Books Authors privilege. Retto hands the pebble to dewdrop Dawnleap says: Thank you for coming! Aster says: Bye! Dave says: The transcript of the chat will be on the website in the not too distant future for members who couldn't make it, and for non-members. Tynnon Keklar says: Thanks for coming Mr. Jacques! Dawnleap says: Bye Brian! Dave says: Well, thanks for coming everybody, but Brian has to go now. It's getting late over there, and he's been a little bit under the weather for Christmas. Special thanks go to Retto for making a transcript of the chat. Speedwell hopes to get to ask her question soon ;o) Deirdre Mactalon says: Oooh Mustelidae fun-ness, interesting question... Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: How do you do the little action thingies? Retto says: ooh...question...well, what itches me is why are otters good, and ferrets evil, when their so closely related? Stryk Redkite says: actually its...wow!...like four or five but then maybe six or seven... Dawnleap patiently raising her hand to be given the pebble Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: Sowwy, Basilly-poo! Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: Sowwy, Davey-poo! Colonel Clary says: Remember, fellow woodlanders...you can message a single person, and therefore save the message board from unnecessary clutter and all that, doncha know. Brian says: No Dumble it takes so much time and I think you would rather I write more Redwall wouldn't you? Dumble gives the pebble to Retto because he's been working to make a transcript of the chat. Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: Sowwy, Dawnweap! Dave waggles a finger at Cregga. Retto says to Stryk Redkite: yeah! It seems like longer though... Aster just passed the pebble to Dumble because she was being quiet and had a question :-) Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: Whaddaya mean, circle of friends?! Stryk Redkite tells Retto: Wow we've gone three months without fighting :) Dumble says: Brian, have you ever been on Redwall MUCK? Dawnleap cregga, you're talking to much. look at the topic. Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: Sorry, got carried away! Vanguard really hopes the pebble isn't just passed among a circle of friends. LOG ON: Old Matthias Dewdrop says: Oh, whoops. Sorry :) Aster says: Yeah, he just did. Dewdrop says: Brian didn't answer Aster's question? Dumble gets back in after having comp problems just in time to notice that she got the pebble. Thanks Aster! Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: You! You! Brian says: Aster, I read a wide variety of books I've just got a history of the movies book as a christmas gift, I am enjoying it. Dave points to the topic. Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: You spelled thanks wrong, Dewdrop. Heehee!!! Dawnleap says: me! me! Aster gives the pebble to Dumble. Aster says: Uh... October Ale says: Aster pick somebody Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: It's okey dokey, Tammo. Sorry, I said okey dokey because someone just said it on Mariokart 64.Heeheehee!!! Stryk Redkite says: "hey Retto been busy, Hello all :) Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: Don't say thanks, just ask. Keta Streamstone hopes to get it when Aster is done Dave says: Hi Stryk. We're passing a pebble around, only the pebble holder can talk. Aster holds up the pebble. "He gave it to me, people." Snowfur wishes to remind everyone that you can send a private message to individual users by choosing their name off the list in the box to the left of the "Submit/Update" button. This saves clutter on the board Vanguard says: Everybody chill and give him time, yeesh. Aster says: Brian, what kind of books do you like to read? Like, that you didn't write? Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: TAMMO!!!! LOG ON: Stryk Redkite Aster says: Thanks! Dave says: You can pass the pebble on if you don't have a question. Dewdrop says: "I will remember you. Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories..." Tammo says: sheesh....here Aster.....you take it Vanguard is just waiting and hoping. Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: OH @#^%%&$%&!!!!!!! NO!!! Dumble has a question also, so feel free to pass her the pebble. October Ale says: Tammo will you ask a question already? Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: Sorry Snowfur, I have an extremely short fuse! Aster has a question. Tammo pondering.... Retto says: = 0) COOL! Dewdrop says: Retto! That one Sarah Mclaughlin song is on the radio at my house! Yay! Brian says: No sorry ,not this time. See Daves pages soon for the whole trip itinerary Snowfur wonders who should get the pebble next... Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: I pass the pebble to Tammo. Dave says: Cregga the latest tour schedule is on the website. Brian says: So am I Dewdrop says: Maybe we should ask questions that arent allready on the site? Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: OH SHUT UP! I HAVE A SLOW COMP.!!!!!!! Tammo says: good Nitephase Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: On your tour, Brian, are you going to Washington, the state? Nitephase says: I'm just sittin' here, waiting patiently. Dave says: Cregga you have the pebble, so please ask a question or pass it on. Dawnleap whistling, oh, cregga, you have the pebble Retto says: hello! LOG ON: Djada Onyxfur Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: I'm gonna start whistlin' the Jeopardy theme! Brian says: Speed well I design my own covers U.S. have taken a liking to my designs. Vanguard says: Speed, they aren't the same. Dave says: When you have the pebble, so you're the only one that can talk. After you ask a question, use emote to pass the pebble on. October Ale passes the pebble to lady cregga Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: We can't raise our hands, Rasia, ditherbrain! Just kidding! Snowfur sits down quietly while October Ale thinks of a question October Ale says: thanks retto Dave changes the topic. Brian says: Late 1999 (Autumn ) we think in U.S. Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: Maybe we should all just shut our blinkin' mouths an' let Master Jacques talk, wot wot! Vanguard says: Not in alphabetical order deary not in alphabetical order!! Dave passes the pebble to October Ale. Retto says: October, dave calls on someone, they ask, brian answers, and the process is repeated Aster says: Why don't we all...raise our hands? I dunno... Dave raises the pebble. Let's take turns asking questions, until you hold the pebble, please don't talk. Dawnleap says: i agree. i think we should take turns Vanguard says: More like suffocated. Dave says: Good idea Barkstripe. Snowfur wishes everyone could take turns to ask questions, and behave like good likkle Dibbuns, so the Badger mum doesn't have to drag them off to bed early! ;-) October Ale asks how are we supposed to take turns?!? Basil says: Maybe before we ask questions, we should make sure the answer isn't somewhere on Dave's website. Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: Yeah Dawnleap, let 'im talk. Teehee! Sorry. Rasia says: Are you planning any more books after Lord Brocktree??? Vanguard says: Me too (the publication), I thought it was cool, I'm just waiting for some time to read now... Speedwell says: Speaking of Marlfox, how come the covers on the US edition and the UK edition are the same this time? Dewdrop says: Maybe, like Dave said, we should take turns. He's being clobberd! :) Retto says: It may take Brian a while to answer just the ones now... Barkstripe says: Dave, why not call on people for questions? If it's not your turn, don't ask. (just a suggestion) Dumble says: Brian, have you ever seen Redwall MUCK? Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: On your tour, Brian, will you be going to Washington, U.S.A.? Not the capital, the state! Snowfur says: I was wondering about the early publication of Marlfox in the US, too... LOG ON: Colonel Clary Dave changes the topic. Vanguard says: Dawnleap, read the biography in the Brian Jacques page. Urthstripe says: shhh. calm down ppl :) Dawnleap says: Brian, what first inspired you to write Redwall? Vanguard says: Brian, you gotta do something about that man, you just gotta. When I first read Mossflower (my first Redwall book) I went a reading rage and read all the books in like, under a month. Then I had to wait for The Long Partol which seemed to be an eternity, I almost lost interest during that time. Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: IS ANYBODY LISTENING TO ME?!?!?!?!?! October Ale says: Brian when will you be going to Nova Scotia Barkstripe says: Sorry to interupt.. but on the subject of publications, why was Marlfox released in the US so early? (not that I'm complaining) Retto says: do you know what month in 1999 for the UK?(some of us in the US order it from UK bookstores) Dave changes the topic. Aster shushes and tries to thaw her fingers. Brian says: Now any questions Dewdrop says: Everybody! Shhh! We're trying to find out about the TV series and Movie! :) LOG ON: Dawnleap Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: Brian, when's the movie going to be out in the U.S.? Heavywing says: Joy ! I love moles Brian says: LOL is released Summer 1999 in U.K. Lord Brocktree is our book for 2000 U.S. publication follows approximately 8 months after U.K. Soilflyer says: Hello! Keta Streamstone says: Will there be a Skipper, like in Mossflower? Aster says: Hi! I just got back from sledding and my fingers are frozen so it's hard to type... Retto says: hullo Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: Hey, Brian, mole speech is cool cuz' it's all whacked out an' stuff! LOG ON: Soilflyer Dave changes the topic. Vanguard says: Hey Aster and Basil! Speedwell says: Hi Aster and Basil Dave says: Brian, what's the news about the Movie and the TV Series based on Redwall? LOG ON: Aster LOG ON: Basil Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: Any badgers? Dewdrop says: Well, duh, who doesn't like the dibbuns? Dumble whoops!'s and un-re-posts that. =) Brian says: Urthstrype!! Lord Brocktree is just that very thing Heavy wing thurr be allus moles in ee books weem luvs em October Ale wants everybody to be quiet so that we can hear BJ Retto says: hi catkin Dumble says: My favorite characters are the dibbuns. =) Dewdrop says: When will LOL be released? Vanguard says: Hey Catkin! Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: What's the mountain? Is it Salamandastron? Dumble says: My favorite characters are the dibbuns. =) LOG ON: Catkin Brian says: Now just be patient you really will have to wait for publication Heavywing says: Are there any Moles?? moles are COOL! October Ale says: what's the hour of need? Dave says: We can ask some questions right after Brian fills us in on Legend of Luke. Brian says: who said anything happened. Keep your eyes peeled Keta Vanguard says: ??? Tammo says: The hour of Need? Brian says: It Takes place before Mossflower and is a time wher The Mountain is under siege and needs Fresh new blood to help in the hour of Need. Dave grins hugely. Snowfur puts a paw over her mouth to remind herself to keep quiet, and glances apologetically at Dave. Abbela giggles at Snowfur and then listens for news on Lord Brocktree. Darkpaw zips his mouth on Dave's request. Don't wanna upset the webmaster, eh? Keta Streamstone says: I have a question, what happened to the Sparra? Retto says: EVERYBODY! QUIET!! Brian says: Thank you Cregga, You are going to love LORD BROCKTREE Dave shushes everybody. Snowfur says: Yay! Nutty hares, eh wot? Jolly good, toodle pip! Just the tick for a bally ol' laugh, m'lad! ;-) Deirdre Mactalon says: Greetings Retto! October Ale says: what's the hares name? Darkpaw says: Ooh, I like hares, they're funny. :) Tammo says: COOL:) Rasia says: Hallo everybody...er beasts. Retto says: Hi! Abbela says: We're going to find out a LOT of things we've been WAITING for in this one. Brian says: Any Hares out there, will find a Super Duper nutty hare In LOL Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: Hello BJ! I love your books! Speedwell says: So the Legend of Luke takes place right after Mossflower? Retto says: oh yay!!!! more detail on Redwall Abbey!!! YAY!!!! WHOOPIE!!!! Vanguard says: How accurate of a reprensation of Redwall is the Build Your Own Redwall Abbey? Lady Cregga Rose Eye says: Hello everybeast! Dumble says: Really? Building the Abbey is something I've always thought would be really interesting to read about. October Ale asks brian will there be any movies? Snowfur says: Hooray! The building of Redwall has always been one of the things I wanted to know more about. LOG ON: Keta Streamstone Dewdrop says: Hello Mr. Jacques! My name is Dewdrop! Retto says: hullo, hullo, hullo!!!! Brian says: You will also find in it a lot of detail on the building of Redwall Abbey October Ale says: i sure hope there aren't any movies Retto says: way past, our record before was 12 LOG ON: Rasia Urthstripe grins "This is cool" LOG ON: Deirdre Mactalon LOG ON: Dewdrop Abbela says: Neat! Dave changes the topic. Vanguard laughs nervously at the thought of a server crash. Brian says: So now Abbela yolu will have to wait a little longer but you will find out the history of Lukes travels Darkpaw says: Quiet, everybeast! Let Mr. Jacques talk. Dumble says: A ship's log? Neat! Snowfur smiles in anticipation of Legend of Luke Darkpaw says: Wow, 23 beasts on. That must be some sort of record, eh Retto? Dave wrings his hands hoping the server doesn't crash. Brian says: Like all my books it is in three parts The main part being in the form of a ships log Vanguard says: Hey Cregga Tamello and Nitephase! Abbela says: Ooh boy! I _have_ been wondering what happened to Luke for like...forever. Retto says: hullo! Speedwell says: Hi Gareth and Urthstripe! LOG ON: Lady Cregga Rose Eye LOG ON: Tamello LOG ON: Nitephase Vanguard says: I'm sorry but it's in my nature to greet people. = ) Brian says: I kow you will enjoy Legend of Luke (LOL Why ? Because I enjoyed writing it so much October Ale says: retto you did a good job Retto says: hey urthstripe, our 20 beast! Heavywing asks Brian, " Do you know the exact date 'Legend Of Luke' will come out? " Urthstripe says: Hi all, hi mr. Jacques!! Gareth says: Hi LOG ON: Urthstripe Darkpaw says: Yeah, what Snowfur said. Vanguard says: Hey Gareth! Speedwell says: Hi everybeast! This is so cool! Snowfur waves her arms in the air for silence so Mr. Jacques can tell us about Legend of Luke ;-) LOG ON: Gareth Speedwell says: Hi everybeast! This is so cool! Retto says: Hello everyone! October Ale says: hey brian is it true there are going to be movies? Vanguard says: Hi Speedwell! Abbela shuts her mouth. :) Vanguard says: But don't spoilt it. Dave points to the topic and smiles. LOG ON: Speedwell Abbela says: Oh, boy, this is so exciting... Vanguard says: That's okay, I'll go complain to Philomel. ; ) Darkpaw shuts up like a good lil' fossker. Brian says: Vanguard, Sorry about the time to U.S. publication it is a publishers contractual thing out of my hands. Snowfur says: Yes, please fill us in on Legend of Luke. We can't wait to read it! Darkpaw says: And Dumble. Heavywing says: The Redship?? COOL! ;) October Ale says: Hey Dumble Dumble says: Hi everyone! Vanguard says: Hey October Ale! Darkpaw says: Greetings, October. LOG ON: Dumble Heavywing says: Hey Darkpaw!! Brian says: Hi Snowfur! My usual Technology is a pen So excuse my slowness here Snowfur says: We were all new to the Net once, Mr. Jacques! :-) Retto says: cool! this is a record for us, I don't think we've ever had more than 12 people here, and now we have 15 people and its 8 minutes before the sceduled tme Dave says: Why don't we all keep quiet and take turns at questions. Let's let Brian queue us into his latest book first. Vanguard says: I was simply asking, not chiding. =) *puts hands up in front of him in defense* Brian says: Hi Snowfur! My usual Technology is a pen So excuse my slowness here LOG ON: October Ale Tammo says: Hi Heavywing Vanguard is dying to ask why it takes so long to get novels in the Us. Darkpaw says: Hey Heavywing. Barkstripe says: Is it the ship Luke set sail on? Darkpaw says: Ah, cool. Brian says: tHIS IS A FIRST FOR ME!! LOG ON: Heavywing Abbela says: Heheh... That's okay. :) Brian says: The REDSHIP is featured in my book THE LEGEND OF LUKE Vanguard says: This new to you Brian? Brian says: Sorry I didn't push the submit button Retto says: hey Dave! Trefoil says: Hi everybody! Vanguard says: Enough suspense, tell us! please...? = ) Dave waves. Retto says: hey snowfur Snowfur says: REDSHIP? Vanguard says: Hey Retto! Tammo says: Hi Retto Retto says: Hello everyone! Abbela says: He's teasing us on purpose.. ::grin:: LOG ON: Retto Darkpaw says: Wow. It's Brian Jacques! Groovy, man. But this is gonna be ulta-spammy. Oh well! It's Brian Jacques Barkstripe says: Hi, newcomers! Vanguard says: Hi Trefoil, hey Darkpaw! Snowfur says: REDSHIP? Do tell! Tammo says: yeah,I know, I'm green now Barkstripe says: I haven't heard of it... Friar Bellows says: The Redship? LOG ON: Trefoil Abbela says: Redship? Tammo says: what's the REDSHIP? Vanguard says: Can't say I do. LOG ON: Darkpaw Dave changes the topic. Brian says: Does any body Know of the REDSHIP? Dave says: Whats the news on the Redwall Television Series and the Movie? Barkstripe says: Mr. Jacques-- where will Lord Brocktree fall into the chronological order of the books? Tynnon Keklar says: Whoops Abbela faints. LOG ON: Finnbarr Vanguard says: How old are the characters in your books, like Dandin? Dave says: Just so you all know, Brian is actually Brian Jacques. To try to keep things under control, please don't all ask questions at once. Snowfur says: THE Brian? This is SO cool! Barkstripe says: Is this chat going to be open forum or will you be moderating it somehow? Snowfur says: THE Dave? Tammo says: Hello Strom Brian says: Any Questions chaps? LOG ON: Strom Tammo says: Hey Dave Brian says: Hello and Happy New Year Redwallers Dave says: Thank you very much for coming Brian. Category:ROC